All I want
by concealedbeauty
Summary: "Breathtaking, isn't it?" Her head suddenly spun around to face him and he was rendered speechless for a moment as he looked upon the angelic face of Senator Amidala. "Lord Vader," She says emotionlessly. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title**_**: All I want**_

**Summary:**_** "Breathtaking, isn't it?" Her head suddenly spun around to face him and he was rendered speechless for a moment as he looked upon the angelic face of Senator Amidala. "Lord Vader," She says emotionlessly. AU**_

**Timeline:****_ Exactly one year after the formation of the Empire_**

**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

He hated these stupid parties. No, he _despised _them.

But this was no ordinary party. This was, as some on the holo-net called it, the party of the year. One year today the Empire was formed. He stood at the back of the room with a glass of wine in his hand, watching. He takes a sip of his wine as his eyes scanned the endless sea of faces. Most of them being politicians and dignitaries. He didn't care who the rest of the people were, force, he didn't care who any of these greedy hounds were.

_I hate parties. _

He noticed that almost everyone in the hall kept their distance from him. He smiled, bringing the drink up to his lips once more. From the corner of his eye he sees a small group of three women stare at him, being painfully obvious, so much it makes him sick. Still, he thought he might humor them and turned his head to face them. All three of the poorly dressed women went bright red but didn't look away from him. He gave them a smile and turned back around, laughing to himself as he swept through their thoughts.

He soon got bored, the only thing on all three of the women's mind being him. He decided to get another glass of wine and walked over to a table not too far from where he was standing.

"Lord Vader," A voice greeted from behind him.

He picked up a glass and turned around to face Bail Organa of Alderaan. "Senator Organa." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"You don't usually attend these...events," He stated, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't believe my social life is any of your business, Senator." He told Organa as he dangerously narrowed his eyes.

He could feel the Senator's fear slowly building up but, to his credit, his face showed no sign of the fear he was feeling. Almost shocking Vader, Bail smiled and inclined his head. "I hope you enjoy the rest of the party, Lord Vader." He said before walking over to a woman and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Vader frowned, slightly confused about what had just happened with the Senator of Alderaan but he brushed it off and stalked back over to the back of the large hall, continuing to stare blankly at the faces before him.

"Come now, Padmé,"

Padmé refrained from frowning and forced herself to smile up at Rush. "I'm simply not a dancer." She told him pulling her hand out of his tight grasp. She, of course, was lying. She loved to dance, but dancing was a private part of her life. One she shared with few people.

And Rush Clovis was certainly not one of them.

"Can I interest you in something else then?" He asked, giving her a blinding smile that he probably thought would woe her.

It did the complete opposite. "A drink would be lovely." She said giving him a polite smile. She watched as he walked away from her and then she let out a quiet sigh of relief. Clovis was a rather...attentive person. She knew he meant well but couldn't help but feel smothered by him.

"Senator Amidala," Bail greeted before taking her hand and planting a kiss on the back of it.

She let out a small laugh and pulled her hand away. "Bail, I think we know each other well enough to forget formalities," She told him with a smile.

"Of course, Padmé," He replied.

"Is Breha with you?" She asked looking around for Bail's wife and queen of Alderaan.

"Oh yes," He turned around and smiled as his wife walked up to the pair. Padmé smiled at the couple but couldn't help the small pang of jealously as she watched Bail wrap his arms around his wife. She didn't think of Bail in a romantic way, she thought of him as a dear friend. One of the few people she could trust in this life. She simply wished she could share something like what Bail and Breha had; true love.

"How are you Padmé?" Breha asked before pulling her into a light hug.

"I'm fine, yourself?"

"I'm great, thank you." She gave her friend a smile and rubbed her arm. "Are you with someone?" Breha asked looking around.

Padmé spared a glance towards Clovis who was now talking to some rather slutty looking woman. She felt nothing but slight annoynest and turned back to her friends. "I was but it seems he is otherwise preocupide." They frowned at her comment but said nothing more as they continued with their conversation. They chatted for a while, moving around the guests but staying close to each other. Padmé smiled as she watched the happily married couple interact and soon felt like a third wheel. "I've loved talking to you both again but I'm afraid I have to leave you," She told them with a smile.

Bail looked a his wife and then back to Padmé. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, there...someone who I have to see anyway," She lied, not wanting to make them feel bad.

"Oh, well, if you must," Breha replied. "But don't make yourself a stranger."

Padmé laughed and shook her head. "I won't," She said before briefly embracing them both. "Goodnight." She called as they walked off. She turned around and looked for a balcony of some sorts, deciding that she needed some air. She spotted one and smiled as she drew closer to it.

_This is pure torture. _He thought, narrowing his eyes as he stared out into the crowd. The group of woman that were staring and whispering about him not only had continued but had grown. It took every ounce of self restraint he had not to run them down with his lightsaber that was discreetly hidden on his belt.

_When will this night end?_

The second that thought popped into his head his eyes locked on to possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his 22 years in the galaxy. His jaw dropped as he watched her walk out onto the balcony with the grace and poise that no other woman in the room had.

He had no idea who she was, no idea at all.

But he was determined to find out.

Putting his drink down, he followed her. He had to muster up all of his patience so that he didn't force push half of the guests out of his way. It seemed he didn't need to, however. For when the guest saw him they moved away from him as fast as they could, not wanting to aggravated the Lord Vader and possibly get killed in the process. He smiled to himself and made his way to the balcony where the unknown woman was.

When he got there he simply stood at the door way and gazed at her.

She was...something else.

With only her back visible to him he watched as her shoulders sagged slightly. Her backless dress, that consisted of pastel colors, trailed down to her feet and blew in the breeze, only making her look more heavenly. Her hair was long and cascaded down her back, that is until she reached up and brought it to drip over her shoulder, unknowingly showing him her bare back.

_When did it become to hard to breathe?_ He thought as he tried to control his rapidly beating heart. He knew that the longer he stared at his...angel, the harder it would be to look away.

But he didn't want to look away.

He felt drawn to her, as if he needed to be in her presence to breathe.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?"

Her head suddenly spun around to face him and he was rendered speechless for a moment as he looked upon her angelic face. "Lord Vader," She says emotionlessly.

He isn't taken back at all by her response, he simply stared at her for a moment, taking her beauty in, before walking closer to her and standing beside her. She stares at him in confusion for a moment before turning her head away to look out to the skies of Coruscant. He could feel her nervousness, but surprisingly felt no fear from her at all. He turned to face her and cleared his throat, making his obvious presence noticeable.

She turned to face him, her face showing no emotion what so ever. "I don't believe we've met," He said taking her hand from the railing and bringing it up to his lips.

She stared at him for a moment before pulling her hand away from his firm yet soft hands. "No," She said quietly. "We haven't."

He said nothing as he attempted to control his breath. Her voice was so gentle.

Refreshing was not even the word.

"You seem to know who I am," He commented, ripping his eyes away from her and looking back out to the city.

"Who doesn't know who you are?" She asked, copying movements. "You've made quite a name for yourself."

He could hear the disapproval in her voice but made no move to say anything. "You know who I am but I still seem to have no clue as in to who you are." He said after a few minuets of akward silence.

"Senator Amidala." She mumbled, looking down to her hands.

"Amidala...Ami_dala,_" He repeated, as his he was testing the name. "As in Queen Amidala of Naboo?"

"Yes, the exact same," She said tilting her head to the side. "I was queen when I 14 years of age."

"I see," Was his reply.

He knew that was was uncomfortable. He knew his presence was making her feel uncomfortable.

But he could tear himself away from her side.

She was...heavenly.

_Intoxicating. _

She let out a soft sigh and stood a step away from him before turning around and making her way towards the door.

Before he realized what he was doing, he spun around and reached out to her. "Wait." He said as he gloved hand touched her hand.

She froze on the spot and let out a shaky breath at his unxpected touch. Turning to face him, she looked up at him and he saw the slight fear in her eyes.

He stared at her for a few long moments before he glanced down at her small hand that was caught inside of his. "Goodnight Milady." He said as softly as he could, not wanting to give her any more reason to be frightened of him.

Watching her eyes widened, he knew that she was not expecting him to wish her a goodnight. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Goodnight, Lord Vader." She replied. He dropped her hand from his grasp and took a step backwards, as if to tell her that he wasn't going to pursue her. She shook her head and turned around, quickly walking away from him and disappearing back into the hall room.

He stared at where she was standing for quite sometime. The image of her perfect face burning in his mind and the soft voice still ringing in his ears.

What was wrong with him? He was Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith. Right hand man to the Emperor himself, second most powerful being in the galaxy.

So why was this woman having such a monumental effect on him?

He knew he had no answers to his question, but he also knew that he would make sure he ran into Senator Amidala again.

And soon.

_**Authors note: This is what happens when I'm bored and have my relatives over. I don't know wheather to make this into a multi chapter story OR to make it into something where there are different ways they meet and fall in love and such. Yes, it's already been done and I don't know if I should do it or just build up from this chapter/story. So I wanted to ask you guys. I'll do whatever you what me to do with this. The choice is yours. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you've at least enjoyed this chapter and if you would review that would be amazing.  
:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The Galaxies Opera House, Coruscant._**

Senator Amidala.

Senator Padmé Amidala.

The beautiful woman who has unknowingly ensnared him.

The _angel_ who has been on his mind almost every waking moment.

Even more so in his dreams.

He was currently sat in the opera house watching a particularly boring performance. The dancers leapt gracefully across the stage as music filled his ears. He tried to focus on the actors and their effortless dancing but found his mind drifting once again toward the Senator from Naboo. He gripped the front of the arm rests of his seat so tight that his knuckles on his flesh hand turned white.

Damn her.

Damn her to Sith hell.

He slowly unclenched his hands and pulled them away from the arm rests, noting that he had caused dents in the metal. Oh well. He shook his head and looked back at the performance at hand. _How do people find this entertaining?_ The only reason he was here was that his master requested _-demanded-_ that he attend and represent him since he had no interest in mingling with mere politicians, especially since that is all that this evening is for. _Like I do?_

The only thing mildly positive about him being here was that Senator Amidala was here. The only problem with that was that he couldn't concentrate on anything other than her. His eyes searched for her amongst the crowd of faced and they locked onto her face almost instantly. She was sat on the other side of the opera house and, just as fate would allow, right in his line of vision.

Her beauty was only enhanced by the lights from the floor below. He could see the unmissble smile that she wore. She ob_viously is a fan of this kriffing poodoo._ He saw her leaning towards her escort that Vader recognised as Bail Organa, and place her hand on his arm and then whisper something in his ear. When he saw the Alderranian Senator do the same, it took every last ounce of his self restraint not to force choke him right there and now.

"It certainly is an outstanding thing to watch, isn't it?" Padmé whispered to Bail as she leaned towards him.

He tore his eyes away from the performance and looked at his friend. "I couldn't agree with you more." He said before turning back to stage.

Padmé copied his movements and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. She couldn't help her smile as she watched the actors act out the scene. It was the love story of a queen and a commoner. She felt her heart tug as the street rat was dragged away from the queen by the guards. She could watch this performance over and over again. It was simply spellbinding. The forbidden romance, the unconditional love of those who, it seemed, were doomed from the moment their eyes locked.

She couldn't imagine living like that. Having to hide her love in the dark like it was some immoral thing, only stealing moments in the shadows of the lower ends of the city. Stealing whatever they could whenever they could...

"Padmé, it's the intermission." Bail told her standing up and unknowingly pulling her from her thoughts.

She blinked for a moment, remembering where she was and then looked up at Bail. "I'm sorry," She said standing up also. "I seemed to have gotten lost in my own little world for a moment."

"Oh dear," He laughed as they stepped out of their booth and walked down the corridor for some refreshments. "You seem to be doing that a lot. Getting lost in that imaginary world." He added, the humor gone from his voice.

"Not intentionally, of course." She told him with a smile as they walked over to the bar.

"What can I get you?" A Twi'lek woman asked from behind the bar.

"I'll have an Alderaan Ruge," Bail told her.

The Twi'lek gave him a nod and turned to Padmé. "What about you?"

"I'll have a shurra twist please," The woman nodded and turned to make their drinks. "It's a pity Breha couldn't come with us tonight." She said as she was handed her drink.

"I know, but I'm afraid that she has been terribly sick recently. She's been vomiting constantly." Bail replied, picking up his own drink.

"Maybe she caught something," Padmé said before taking a sip of her drink. "Or maybe something else." She added, hoping Bail would catch on to what she meant.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that she might be pregnant?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." She told him, smiling brightly and placing a hand on his arm.

So once again Vader found himself in a room filled with those he despised more than anything else. Liars.

Greedy, opportunistic liars.

He had no idea why or how is master put up with them so much in the days of the old republic. He had no idea why he didn't simply destroy the Senate now. There was no need for it now that the empire was established.

He glanced over to the bar and saw Senator Organa and Senator Amidala in deep conversation, both of them wearing smiles. He clenched his fist as he watched the pair. Oh how he wanted to choke Organa until his face turned purple and he was on his knees, begging to be released. He smirked as he pictured it. Oh yes, he would enjoy that. His eyes were still focused on the pair and he watched as Amidala hugged Organa. He could _feel _his eyes turn to the sickly yellow that all feared as his anger reached new heights. His grip tightened on the glass he held in his hand so much that it smashed in his grasp. He was unfazed, however, and his eyes stayed locked onto the pair.

"Damn." He whispered as he tore his eyes away from them and looked down at his hand that was covered with shards of glass and Corrian brandy. He dropped his glass into the nearest bin and walked over to the bar, needing another drink. He smirked as he got closer and Bail glanced briefly at him, not being able to hid the slight fear in his eyes.

"Organa," He greeted after he had ordered his drink. "Senator... Amidala." He inclined his head as he picked up his drink and took a sip.

"Lord Vader," She greeted, her eyes showing no signs of fear and her voice being colder than it was when they first met. "I didn't peg you as the type to enjoy opera."

"I usually don't but boredom got the best of me and I decided to come."

She nodded, picking up her own drink and taking a slip. "Are you enjoying it?" She asked coolly.

"sufficiently so." He lied. _I would rather be anywhere else, doing anything else. _

She gave him a cold smile. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening then." She said before turning back to Bail. "I think the second half is about to start Senator Organa. Good evening Lord Vader." She said turning her head back to look glance at him and seeing that he was already staring so intencely at her that it almost made her swirm in discomfort. She turned back around sharply and walked away from him, Bail at her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as they sat back in their seats.

"Yes, perfect." She turned to him and gave him a smile. He wasn't convinced, she could tell, but thankfully he said nothing more on the matter. She brought her eyes back to the second half of the performance but her mind was no longer interested in it as it was before the intermission. _Before talking to Vader. _

The way he was staring at her un-nerved her greatly. His stare was so... sharp. So _intense._

The strangest thing wasn't that though. It was the fact that his eyes remained focused on her face. They didn't roam her body as so many others had. No, they stayed locked onto her face, almost...admiring. He didn't seem like the type of man who would care for a woman. He seemed like the type who would take what he wanted from a woman like herself, regardless of her choice in the matter.

But a small voice in the back of her head, the one she usually pushed away, whispered to her that he couldn't be as bad as they say he was. She almost scoffed at the thought of Lord Vader being a gentleman.

Still...his stare, while it frightened her, seemed sincere.

She would have to learn more about Lord Vader.

* * *

_**The office of Senator Amidala**_

Senator Amidala sat back in her seat, unable to hide her frown. She had spent the better part of the day looking up information on Lord Vader and came up with nothing. She had swamped the holo net, hoping she might find something, but found simply ridiculous rumours she knew not to be true. She then decided to log into the imperial database an see if she could find anything of him there, only finding out that he was 22 years of age.

She pressed her hand against her cheek and let out a soft sigh. She never thought that it would be this hard to simply find information on a man even one such as Vader. "Who are you, Lord Vader?" She asked the image of him that was on her screen. Her eyes scanned the holo before her and she sat straight in her chair, taking her eyes away from the image, feeling suddenly uncomfortable looking at it. She quickly turned off the screen and busied herself with the holo pads laying carelessly on her desk.

Still, even with the holo screen off, she could feel his eyes burning into her face.

The sudden knock at her door pulled her back to reality. "Come in," She called, knowing full well that it would be her assistant. The door opened slowly and a small blonde haired woman stepped in the office. "What is it?" Padmé asked giving her a smile.

"I have a note for you," She said stepping further into the room until she was in front of Padmé's desk. "I don't know who it's from, it has no name but it said it was urgent that you read it."

Padmé frowned and took the note from her. She knew who it was from the moment she saw the sheet of paper in Clara's hand. Only one person she knew would write on such a primitive object. "Thank you." She said glancing up at Clara before looking back down at the paper in her hand. She faintly heard the door shut and it was then when she opened the envelope. After quickly running her eyes over it she placed it back into the envelope and tore it continuously until tiny pieces covered her desk. She shot up from her seat and collected her cloak, throwing it on, and then rushing out of her office.

Vader stood before the window, hands behind him as he stared upon the Coruscant skyline. Once again, the only thing on his mind was Senator Amidala. She was like a fever in his blood, and he couldn't rid of it. He felt his nails dig into the palm of his hands, the pain being sharp. He didn't begin to understand why she was having such an effect on him.

She was only a woman.

_An angel._

"Lord Vader."

He turned to the call of his name and bowed before his master, who had stepped into the room. "Master," He replied, his voice stone cold and his mental shields strong as he carefully watched his master move to the desk at the other side of the room, his two red guards not far behind him.

"I trust you enjoyed the Opera last night," The Emperor commented.

"It was fine." Was Vaders' reply.

"You were conversing with Senator Organa and ... Amidala, I believe," He watched Vader carefully for any type of reaction, but was sourly disappointed when Vader shown no signs of nervousness.

"Yes," _I knew he had spies watching me. _"I had previously met Amidala only a few weeks ago for the first time."

"I see..." Palpatine muttered, bringing a hand to his aged face. Vader eyed him carefully, getting the strong suspicion that his Master was plotting something.

* * *

**Lower Coruscant**

She tightened her cloak around herself and lowered her head so that she would not be noticed by anyone. The last thing she needed was someone to reconise her and then have the tabloids make up ridducless accusations. _Again. _She slipped her hand into the folds of her cloak and pulled out the sheet of worn paper, taking another look at it. She glanced around her briefly before slipping it back into her cloak and continued to walk down the street, careful to avoid contact with anyone or anything.

She silently slipped into what looked like an old forgotten kitchen of some sort. She frowned and narrowed her eyes, hoping to see something, anything, in the darkness. "Hello?" She called out, hesitantly.

"You came," A familiar voice replied. She still couldn't see the owner of the voice and sighed.

"I always come," She replied, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "I think you should know that by now. I know when you contact me it must be important, otherwise you wouldn't risk being found."

"Still...I wasn't sure you would be able to make it." The voice said, confusing her.

She took a step closer to the only source of light, the broken door which she entered through. "I wish you could have chosen a cleaner place," She commented, looking at the ground with a frown.

"No one, or very few know of this place, that's why I chose it."

She sighed impatiently and uncrossed her arms, placing them on her hips. "Obi-Wan, why have you called me down here?" She asked, growing tired of his behaviour towards her.

**Authors note; **YES, I'm going to stop it here, simply because I'm beyond tired, and I've been wanting to post something for ages and I thought that this story needed updating since I haven't in _so _long. Anyway, as you could most likely tell, I have chosen to stick with the idea of this story being one story. Most of you asked for me to continue this story so I'm going to.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS BY THE WAY.

I haven't got a plot like I have with _Breath into me _and _Until we bleed_ but if you have a suggestion add it to a review and I might use it. So, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoy the story as it continues to unfold.

Also, expect _Breath into me _to be updated very soon, possibly tomorrow.

Please review and thank you for reading. :)


End file.
